


Welcome to MotoGP

by Jokerabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokerabbit/pseuds/Jokerabbit
Summary: ㄧ篇偽 33/44 真 33/88 44/41 文
Relationships: Brad Binder/Pol Espargaro
Kudos: 8





	Welcome to MotoGP

“就…就在這嗎？還是去你的車房？”

“不行，我的車房我哥隨時會來。”

“那我的？”

“他在我的車房找不到我，肯定會挨個問遍每個車房，更不會少了你的。但他ㄧ個Arilia車手不能進KTM的Pit，所以這裡最好，最安全。” Pol鬼靈精似的朝Brad眨了眨眼，從口袋拿出保險套和潤滑液遞給他。 “Have you ever done it?”

“Yes，but… just once.”

“Awwww !! Who’s the lucky guy?”

“M…”灰綠色的瞳孔飄了飄，他實在不想回答這個問題。

“Shh!Shh!!! Don’t tell me，let me guess！”Pol用食指擋住Brad的嘴，一雙清透的眼睛咕溜咕溜地轉動。 “Mmmm …you just did it once …so…this guy must be…Miguel Oliveira!!!” Pol興奮地大叫出聲，像個搶到糖果的小壞蛋。

“No、no，not Miguel…。” Brad感到臉頰一陣灼熱，但他還是裝出一副輕鬆的模樣，毫不在乎的搖了搖頭。他跟Miguel確實沒什麼，說到底也就他單方面對人家很有好感罷了，而那個有著肉呼呼腮幫子的葡萄牙人壓根就不知道他對他一直揣著過分的想法。

“你的騎車風格那麼強悍，跟Miguel跑在一起時卻會放水，你們肯定有一腿！”Pol不依不饒的用手指著Brad的心臟逼問他。

“我沒有放水，我只是…..比較收斂一點。”Brad嘗試給西班牙人一個合理的解釋。 “Miguel騎乘的瘋狂程度不會在我之下，我們如果可以one two finish卻搞到兩敗俱傷，Aki會殺了我們的。”

“少來了，Brad。在這闈場裡跑誰後面都行，絕不能跑自己隊友後面，你不會不懂的。雖說你終究是破格直升了廠隊，但你把大好機會先讓給Miguel，你如果不是瞧不起他，肯定就是睡過他！。”Pol的手指曖昧地在Brad的胸膛劃著圈。“不用害羞啊，很多人的第一次都是跟隊友。你們競爭那麼激烈，感情肯定特別深厚。”

“我們是隊友，Miguel是我在闈場最好的朋友，就這樣而已！”Pol幾乎接近事實的猜測讓金髮的南非人感到莫名煩躁。

Pol一臉狐疑地看著明顯心虛的Brad，(沒道理啊，自己剛剛怎麼挑逗Brad，他都沒害羞，一提到Miguel他就緊張的像剛從熱鍋裡撈上來的龍蝦，臉紅的都要冒煙了自己還不知道……。）

“I get it！”Pol突然明白了，雙眼閃閃發亮。 “你是真的喜歡Miguel對不對？你太喜歡他了，所以你不敢碰他！！”

“你….”Brad用力咽下喉嚨，Pol的話完全將他擊中，讓他無法反駁。

“天啊，Brad Binder！你看起來像匹能在凜冬的荒野獨自存活的野狼，在感情上竟然這麼單純，也太可愛了吧！JAJAJAJA！！！。”Pol誇張地笑到人仰馬翻。

“你到底做不做？”Brad惱羞地將保險套丟還給眼前這個被哥哥寵壞而總是恣意妄為的西班牙人。灰綠色的瞳孔變得銳利，像即將放下檔風鏡那樣，冷漠而且殘酷。

“做！當然做！”Pol接住套子向Brad走近， “你被激怒的樣子實在太性感了。”他舔了一口南非人長著金色鬍渣的寬厚腮幫子，將嘴唇輕輕貼在仍然泛紅的耳廓上。“你看起來這麼粗獷，談感情卻那麼生澀，你會是什麼滋味呢？真讓人好奇啊。”ㄧ種類似準備拆封新玩具般的興奮感讓Pol的小腹緊繃著，難忍躍躍欲試的衝動。他主動幫隊友脫掉上衣，順手將Pit裡的燈關掉。“你可以把我當做他，做任何你想做的事。”

當Pol吻著他時他並不想給予太多回應，但當西班牙人下降到他的兩腿之間時，在精湛的口舌技巧下他不只越變越硬，還難以克制發出舒服的嘆息。他不能不讚嘆，西班牙人的天賦可不只在賽車上。

他將Pol拉起來，粗魯地推他要他趴在工作台上，Brad能感覺到Pol喜歡這種粗暴的推搡。他戴上保險套，並沒有花時間幫Pol做太多準備，他相信一直擔心被哥哥找到的西班牙人也沒太多時間能和他耳鬢廝磨。他只將Pol的褲子退到大腿就強硬地進入，聽見身下的人為他野蠻的碩大發出滿足的哀嚎聲。Pol確實非常適合作為玩伴，這副身體柔韌、強壯又富有彈性，完全契合他的形狀又不失緊實感，豐富的經驗讓他很懂如何讓自己也讓對方快樂。Brad雙手握住身下柔韌的後腰大幅度抽插著，Brad覺得自己不會太久，但從對方混亂的呼吸和混著各種西班牙髒話的呻吟聲中，他知道Pol肯定也撐不了多久。

但在這個昏暗、髒亂、充滿刺鼻機油味的狹小Pit裡，這一點也不是他想對Miguel做的事。在他有過無數次的幻想，或是夢裡，他們會在鋪滿玫瑰花瓣、溫暖柔軟的白色大床上。他會爲他準備香檳、點上蠟燭。他會溫柔地幫他退去身上的衣服，虔誠地吻遍他的每吋皮膚。他會將他的雙腿繫在腰上，緊緊抱著他。他會謹慎細心地照顧他、呵護他，用全世界最甜美的話語讚美他，絕對不會讓自己因為衝動而傷害他。他會使出渾身解數哄他、寵他，讓他在意亂情迷的高潮裡喊出他的名字。

“Miguel…” 他的手掌在Pol潔白的腰際留下鮮紅的指印，猛力挺進將自己深深埋入濕熱緊緻的身體，滿載的慾望隨著粗喘傾瀉而出。

Pol轉身抱住他，兩頰上帶著饜足的紅暈。“Fuck！太爽了！你果然跟我想的一樣狂野！”

隊友的讚美讓Brad有點尷尬，他不好意思地舔了舔嘴角。剛才他完全沈浸在自己的想法裡，以至於根本沒注意到Pol什麼時候高潮了。

“你真該讓Miguel試試你的勇猛，他肯定會喜歡。”Pol的手指輕輕搔著他的下巴，像在撓自己家的哈士奇。

Pol的話讓Bradㄧ陣胸悶，他真的不喜歡Pol老提他的前前隊友。這會一直喚醒他心裡那股類似出軌的罪惡感，但他明明就沒背叛誰啊⋯⋯。

“Fuck！我哥在找我了！”Pol看了眼正在震動的手機，立刻沒有絲毫留戀的將他推開，打開燈，急忙穿好衣服。 “告訴你，如果你希望Darryn健康快樂、人格健全的成長，就不要跟我哥一樣，簡直保護慾過剩！我都28歲了，他還當我18歲似的，煩死了！！”但抱怨歸抱怨，Pol還是仔細地整理自己，不想被抓出破綻。

Brad將保險套丟進垃圾桶，邊搖頭邊拉上褲子。這人還知道自己28歲嗎？他的言談舉止感覺年紀要比他弟都來的小。

“我先走了，就麻煩你善後一下。明天還有測試，別留下什麼奇怪的東西。讓人看見了，我可不會認帳喔。” Pol理所當然地將玩樂後的責任全推給了Brad，自己則滿面春風、蹦蹦踏踏的準備離開。

走到門口時，Pol回頭對Brad送出一個俏皮的飛吻，用既像挑釁又像挑逗的口吻對他說：

“Welcome to MotoGP，mi pequeño lobo。”

—————-

mi pequeño lobo:我的小狼


End file.
